Aime Moi Faire
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Koushuu/Eijun] Siaran selama lima belas menit di saluran sialan itu membuat Eijun tidak berkutik kala menonton • AU. Marriage Life.


**Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuuji**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Koushuu/Eijun. Boys Love. Marriage Life. Typo(s). Apa itu EYD dan PUEBI? Bahasa planet nyempil. Maybe OOC. Semua karakterisasi murni imajinasi saya jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang tak sesuai bayangan kalian hehe (+_+)**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy reading~~~**

* * *

Seharusnya pagi itu dilalui dengan indah. Ngobrol ringan di meja makan kemudian memutuskan jalan menuju taman untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Atau menonton televisi sambil rangkul-rangkulan, protes tentang iklan yang kelamaan sampai ileran. Bisa juga menyiram bunga serta tanaman lain yang ada di depan dan samping rumah, lalu duduk bersisian dan sandar-sandaran layaknya pasangan lain yang sedang kasmaran.

Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini. Meja makan sedang menjadi ajang perang antara dua insan. Disaksikan oleh nasi dan sepiring lauk matang beserta buah-buahan.

"Sudah kubilang aku cuma mau pergi nonton dengan Haruichi!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada pekerjaan hari ini, kau tidak boleh pergi tanpaku."

"Sejak kapan kau berani mengaturku?"

"Sejak kita menikah."

Jawaban langsung semacam itu selalu saja membuat wajah Eijun memerah. Meski sudah me-me-menikah ... dia selalu saja canggung menghadapi perkataan semacam itu. Statusnya memang telah menjadi milik orang, tapi bukan berarti kebebasannya dikorbankan, '_kan_?

Pasangannya adalah seseorang yang ia temui secara tak sengaja kala penghujung musim gugur. Mereka berjumpa ketika terlibat dalam satu proyek film yang sama. Beradu akting menjadi musuh satu sama lain. Setelahnya mereka sering bermain peran dan bertukar kontak pribadi. Hingga kemudian Okumura Koushuu—namanya—menyatakan ketertarikannya secara pribadi kepada Eijun.

Percaya tidak percaya, Eijun dulu selalu menolaknya. Tetapi Koushuu gigih betul. Rajin memberi bunga dan makan siang kepadanya, mengirimkan pesan berisi ajakan kencan, dan yang terakhir kali Koushuu bersedia menjadi Tukang Jemput Gratisan. Semua itu hanya demi dirinya. Manajernya, Seto Takuma sampai kehabisan kata.

Kalau Eijun ingat, Koushuu bahkan berani mengadakan sesi konfesi —taruhan, dengan membayar sejumlah uang— ke salah satu stasiun televisi. Siaran selama lima belas menit di saluran sialan itu membuat Eijun tidak berkutik kala menonton hingga menjatuhkan _burger_ yang hendak ia makan.

_"Tolong terima perasaanku—maksudku, tolong terima lamaranku, Sawamura Eijun."_

"Eijun-_kun_, bukannya dia lawan mainmu di film kemarin?" tanya Haruichi yang menemani acara santai bersama Eijun makan malam di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang sudah disewa. Acara ini disponsori oleh produser untuk merayakan keberhasilan film mereka. Seharusnya Koushuu juga berada di sini, bukan bermonolog dari balik layar.

_"Tolong dijawab hari ini juga. Kutunggu di sini atau aku yang ke rumah orang tuamu sekarang?"_

_"Kuberi kau waktu setengah jam kemari."_

Begitulah kira-kira ucapan Koushuu di layar kaca. Bikin jantungan saja. Apa dia tidak tahu yang namanya adab dan etika?

Eijun berdiri, kemudian berlari keluar sebelum sempat dicegah yang lain. Ia tahu dimana letak kantor saluran televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara tak penting. Yah, meski dibilang tak penting, sebenarnya ini krusial untuk pemuda dengan sepasang netra emas itu.

Ia harus membersihkan namanya!

Eijun memanggil taksi yang lewat kemudian menuju ke tempat itu.

Sesampainya di sana, Eijun menerobos masuk. Ia terengah-engah karena harus naik lima lantai sampai ke studio yang dimaksud.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang." Koushuu berkata enteng.

"Okumura, hentikan siaran ini!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menerimaku."

"Bajingan!"

"Jadi apa kau menerima bajingan ini menjadi—"

"—ya! Ya! Aku terima!"

( Satu studio bertepuk tangan riuh karenanya.)

—_ya begitulah bagaimana riwayat mereka sekarang berakhir bersama._

Untung kedua keluarga juga memberi restu, sehingga tidak ada kendala dalam prosesi suci ini. Mereka kemudian memutuskan pindah ke sebuah rumah yang dibeli dari uang bersama sebagai tempat tinggal mereka berdua. Tidak begitu jauh dari kota, tapi tak terlalu ramai pula.

_( Tolong jangan bayangkan malam pertama mereka seperti apa. Pokoknya jangan. )_

Mereka masih bekerja di dunia hiburan, tetapi Koushuu melarangnya bila harus ada adegan peluk atau ciuman dengan lawan main yang lain. Oke. Eijun masih bisa menerimanya. Itu hal yang wajar bagi pasangan berumah tangga untuk saling menjaga diri.

Eijun tak bisa menolak karena Koushuu membuat aturan itu juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tak merasakan keberpihakan dalam keputusan ini. Lagipula, proporsinya adil. Tidak ada yang diuntungkan atau dirugikan dalam hal ini. Meski jam kerja memang tak sesibuk sebelumnya karena sore hari ia harus pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam bersama dengan Koushuu.

Suatu waktu pernah juga Koushuu melarangnya pergi ke Osaka ketika sedang merencanakan bulan madu mereka. Katanya di sana tengah mengalami gelombang panas. Eijun menurut saja karena hal itu memang fakta. Padahal ia ingin sekali ke sana tapi tidak pernah memiliki waktu.

Di lain hari, Koushuu juga melarangnya menghadiri konser artis ternama; Shirasu Kenjiro, yang jadi idola Eijun sejak jaman baheula. Alasan Koushuu saat itu takut Eijun berdesakan kemudian kelelahan hingga mengalami dehidrasi. Karena mereka baru saja kembali dari skedul bulan madu selama dua minggu.

Eijun sedikit merasa kesal. Tapi ia tak bisa membantah. Ia merasa sedikit senang karena Koushuu perhatian ... meski sebal juga tidak bisa menghadiri konser artis idola. Akhirnya ia hanya membeli Bluraynya saja.

Sebenarnya masih banyak pantangan-pantangan lain dan selama ini Eijun diam saja, ia juga tahu Koushuu melakukan hal yang sama. Dia cukup keras pada dirinya sendiri bila menyangkut masalah seperti ini.

Dan sekarang. Eijun sudah di ambang batas karena terlalu sering dilarang ini-itu. Ia menggebrak meja, menatap Koushuu tajam seakan hendak mengulitinya.

"Koushuu, kau berlebihan kali ini! Kami hanya ke bioskop! Dan sudah lama aku tak pergi dengan Haruichi!"

Bagaimanapun juga, dunia Eijun tak hanya soal Koushuu. Ia masih punya teman-teman dan keluarga. Sesekali pergi bersama salah satu dari mereka adalah hal yang bagus untuk mempererat hubungan, bukan? Lalu kenapa Koushuu seenaknya melarang dirinya?

Eijun sudah tidak ingin tahu. Dia terlanjur tidak suka dengan cara Koushuu.

"Bagaimana kalau penonton bioskop justru mengerumuni kalian karena berhasil membongkar penyamaran rendahanmu?" ujar Koushuu sebelum mengunyah jatah nasinya.

Bukan sekali dua kali Koushuu berkata pedas. Selama menikah, Eijun tahu kata-kata semacam itu sering meluncur darinya ketika merasa tidak suka akan sesuatu. Dan paling sering ia gunakan untuk menghadapi Akamatsu Shinji, aktor sekaligus saingan dari agensi yang sama ketika dengan sengaja menggoda Eijun saat ada project bersama.

"Pokoknya aku mau nonton!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah menelpon Takuma agar ke sini menemanimu."

Eijun berdecak. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dilawan Koushuu. Ayolah, berpikir ...

"Koushuu, kupikir kau menikahiku karena kau bisa menerimaku. Tapi kalau terus melarangku melakukan sesuatu ... aku akan pergi."

Koushuu menghentikan sendok dan memandang Eijun tak percaya.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku melamarmu?" sinisnya.

Koushuu meradang. Kenapa Eijun malah mempertanyakan soal cintanya? Apa lelaki pirang itu masih terlihat kurang usaha setelah memutus urat malu? Perlu diketahui, ia harus latihan berhari-hari mengatasi tsunderenya agar acara lamarannya sukses dan tak bisa ditolak Eijun dengan memanfaatkan media. Koushuu mana mau semua pengorbanan itu dibilang tak berharga.

"Aku sekarang memikirkannya. Kita menikah karena kau melamarku seperti itu."

Eijun kembali duduk dengan tenang. Sepertinya ia masih punya banyak pikiran mengenai pernikahan ini. Mungkin dia berpendapat bahwa tidak seharusnya pernikahan ini terjadi?

"Lalu sekarang kau menyesal, begitu? Aku pikir kau juga menerimaku dengan tulus. Kenapa kau tidak menolakku waktu itu? Sama seperti sebelumnya." balas Koushuu. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, mengabaikan sarapan yang kian mendingin.

**Tok tok!**

"Eijun-_kun_! Aku menjemputmu!"

Lelaki berambut cokelat kembali berdiri. Ia tak peduli lagi, biarkan saja Koushuu seperti itu. Ternyata selama ini ia salah menilai. Koushuu hanya suka mengurungnya di sini, tidak menghargai hidupnya.

"Aku akan pulang sore." pamit Eijun. Meski bertengkar begini, tetap saja ia harus mengatakannya. Walau entah bagaimana bila esok hari. Sanggupkah Eijun melihatnya dengan cara yang sama seperti lalu?

Mungkin tidak.

"Hati-hati." pesan Koushuu.

Eijun tidak suka bagaimana Koushuu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Berkenalan, akrab, lalu berakhir mengucapkan janji suci satu tahun lalu di hadapan pendeta dan di hadapan semua hadirin dalam gereja. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa pernah ia kira.

Lalu apa ia juga harus menerima takdir lain yang sudah jelas berada di depannya?

_( Sebenarnya Eijun tidak menginginkan itu. )_

* * *

Takuma baru datang ke tempat Koushuu sekitar pukul sembilan. Ia terburu ke sana karena membawa sebuah barang penting yang dipesan khusus hari ini oleh Koushuu. Takuma bahkan heran ketika Koushuu mengatakan idenya ini;

_"Taku, kosongkan jadwalku besok. Karena besok adalah perayaan ulang tahun pertama pernikahan kami. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan."_

Semacam itu.

Takuma memarkirkan mobil di depan pagar sebuah rumah bertulis nama marga Okumura. Ia turun lalu membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, membawa sesuatu yang dipesan artis sekaligus temannya sejak remaja.

"Kue ini cukup besar. Mungkin Eijun-_san_ yang akan menghabiskannya, hahaha." racaunya sendiri. Ia mengunci kendaraan beroda empat itu sebelum membawakan kue ke depan pintu rumah kawannya.

**Tok tok!**

"Koushuu!" panggilnya.

Tak lama kemudian Koushuu membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan masuk. Takuma dengan senang hati menjadi pengantar kue kalau setiap hari bisa melihat Koushuu yang manis. Ia bahkan tak menyangka lelaki dengan mata abu akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Tidak dia sekali, pokoknya.

"Di mana Eijun-_san_?" Takuma meletakkan kue besar di meja. Ia kemudian memutuskan akan menyalakan lilin kue terlebih dahulu.

"Dia pergi barusan."

"Oh—EEEEEEEEHHHH?" Takuma terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?! Kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya?!"

" ... aku tidak tahu dia ada acara dengan Kominato hari ini. Jadi tadi kami bertengkar."

Hancur sudah harapan Takuma melihat mereka berdua menyanyi bersama sambil meniup lilin, kemudian suap-suapan dengan mesra. Kan lumayan buat bahan postingan akun inst*gramnya. Siapa tahu bakal banjir _followers_ setelahnya.

"Lalu dia bilang apa padamu?" tanya Takuma. Ia menelan ludah karena gugup menanti jawaban. Aura Koushuu sedang tidak enak—aura murka macam apa ini?

" ... dia bilang menerimaku karena aku melamarnya seperti itu. Taku, apa memang aku salah karena dulu bertindak demikian?" keluh Koushuu.

"Tapi, dia juga menerimamu, '_kan_? Aku yakin itu tidak benar!" Takuma berapi-api. Dia sangat yakin sebenarnya Eijun juga bahagia menikah dengan temannya. Buktinya dia selalu pamer Koushuu di inst*gramnya. Misal,

_"Koushuu sedang tidur! Aku tidak mau membangunkannya. Unchhhh."_

Walaupun sungguh najis _caption_-nya, namun Takuma percaya, alay-alay begitu sebenarnya Eijun sudah mulai membuka hatinya. Jadi Takuma pikir tidak ada gunanya mempermasalahkan cara lamaran yang kelewat emejing jaman purbakala.

"Taku, aku tidak tahu harus apa." keluh kesah Koushuu yang tak pernah Takuma lihat selama ini akhirnya muncul. Koushuu selalu punya masalah dengan banyak orang, tetapi ia tidak pernah sampai mengeluh.

Takuma terharu. Dalam hati. Kalau ia bilang begitu, bisa-bisa ia dikemplang nanti.

"Kita hubungi Kominato-_san_ dan—"

"Tidak." katanya sambil menatap marah. "Jangan coba-coba."

Astaga. _Tsundere_ yang luar biasa.

Padahal dia yang paling ingin merayakan ini, '_kan_? Kenapa Koushuu tidak mencari solusi cepat untuk mengatasi salah paham ini dan fokus saja untuk memperbaiki hubungan cintanya? Lagipula menurutnya Haruichi tidak akan keberatan bila jadwal jalan bareng mereka ditunda lain waktu. Takuma kenal dia sejak lama, tapi tsundere itu juga harus ada batasnya,_ 'kan_?!

"Lah, bagaimana nasib kue ini?" Takuma baru sadar bahwa kue yang dibawanya tak lagi berguna.

"Kau boleh memakannya di sini."

"Eh, mana bisa begitu!"

Diam-diam, tangan Takuma mengetikkan pesan dan mengirimkannya pada Haruichi.

_'Kominato-san, tolong pulangkan Eijun-san sebentar. Koushuu sudah membawakan kue untuk ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.'_

* * *

Haruichi mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, ia mengambilnya dari saku. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Takuma. Mereka kadang sedikit mengobrol, jadi Haruichi punya nomornya.

"Haruichi, ayo sebelum penuh!" Eijun menarik tangan temannya yang lain. Haruichi memasukkan kembali ponselnya karena tindakan Eijun yang tiba-tiba.

"Eijun-_kun_, jangan mengagetiku!" katanya. Untung saja ia tidak jatuh karena ditarik dengan kencang.

"Filmnya sudah mau mulai! Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan!"

Haruichi berkenalan dengan Eijun dalam sebuah sesi pemotretan. Ada kolaborasi dengan merk pakaian tertentu, dan mereka terpilih sebagai model untuk satu katalog edisi bulan depan. Eijun juga yang mengajaknya berbicara selepas itu.

_"Ayo kita menjadi teman!"_

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa dilupakan Haruichi. Film pertama di mana mereka berakting bersama sekitar lima tahun lalu. Haruichi mendapatkan peran utama sebagai detektif bersamanya. Mereka menjalankan berbagai misi untuk menangkap penjahat yang berkeliaran di sekitar kota. Di akhir cerita, mereka berpisah untuk berlomba memecahkan lebih banyak kasus.

Ternyata sudah lama sekali kalau Haruichi ingat.

Dan karena sudah tahu sejak lama, Haruichi bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dari Eijun. Meski ia tersenyum dan tertawa, tetapi Haruichi tahu dia tengah tidak bahagia. Ada yang ganjil dari lengkungannya.

"Eijun-_kun_, kau ada masalah?" tanya Haruichi setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk. Eijun menepuk pundak kawannya, "Ngomong apa sih? Ayo kita menikmati filmnya!"

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana bioskop mulai tenang. Film akan segera diputar. Haruichi terlebih dahulu membuka pesan yang belum sempat ia baca dari Takuma tadi. Siapa tahu penting.

_'Kominato-san, tolong pulangkan Eijun-san sebentar. Koushuu sudah membawakan kue untuk ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.'_

Tunggu.

Kalau ini perayaan satu tahun mereka, kenapa Eijun bisa keluar dan sekarang ada bersamanya? Haruichi mencoba memikirkan semuanya dari awal, ia mendapat suatu kesimpulan.

"Eijun-_kun_, apa kau bertengkar dengan Okumura-_kun_ hari ini?"

Eijun menoleh, mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. "Eh? T-t-tidak!" bisiknya, karena film sudah mulai diputar. Untung ia bisa menahan suaranya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan ini." Haruichi menunjukkan pesan di ponselnya pada Eijun. Tatapannya menjadi berbeda, lebih hidup daripada yang tadi. Haruichi melihat Eijun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maaf, Haruichi. Aku ... aku ... "

"Tidak apa. Pergilah sebelum terlambat."

Hati Eijun entah mengapa mendadak merasa lega. Karena relasinya dengan Koushuu ternyata baik-baik saja karena ia hanya salah mengira? Eijun bergegas berdiri, membungkuk pada Haruichi sebelum berlari pergi keluar dari sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia bahkan tidak peduli dikatai ketika menabrak orang. Pikirannya cuma satu; menemui Koushuu. Eijun akhirnya tahu alasan sebenarnya Koushuu melarangnya pergi hari ini karena ingin memberikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

_Bagaimana bisa Eijun tidak bahagia sekaligus meminta maaf untuk itu?_

Koushuu bukan tipikal lelaki romantis yang suka membuat sajak atau puisi sejak lelaki itu mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Dia adalah orang yang lebih memilih bertindak nyata daripada bermain dengan kata-kata. Eijun akui, itu adalah sisi positifnya.

Eijun pernah melakukan pendekatan dengan beberapa orang sebelumnya, tetapi mereka semua ibarat _gombal mukiyo_. _Amung lamis_. Hanya mampu membuat kata-kata indah tanpa pembuktian.

Ketika dulu ia menolak Koushuu, Eijun pikir lelaki itu akan berhenti. Namun ia justru makin mengejar tak kenal lelah. Puncaknya, Eijun sudah tak bisa berlari lagi ketika Koushuu melamarnya dengan _go_ _public_ seperti itu. Meski di Jepang bukan lagi hal tabu, tetap saja bikin malu. Mereka bahkan menjadi kabar hangat di _media massa_ selama beberapa minggu.

_Namun apa gunanya ia sesali?_

Semua sudah terjadi. Ia menerima perasaan Koushuu dan akhirnya mereka bersama, memutuskan bahwa ini adalah jalan keluar terbaik. Sesimpel itu.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, lamaran anti _mainstream_ memang lebih berkesan, huh? Eijun tertawa sendiri ketika sekarang mengingatnya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Koushuu tidak pernah melakukan itu? Mungkin sekarang mereka masih tetap berstatus sebagai orang asing.

Eijun mungkin tidak akan mengerti kalau Koushuu benci serangga. Ia juga tak akan tahu bila Koushuu sangat disiplin soal waktu. Pula tak akan memahami mengapa ia lebih senang minum secangkir susu daripada kopi.

Ah, kenapa ia begitu menggemaskan sekali?

Eijun berbelok sebentar ke sebuah toko. Ia akan beli banyak hadiah sebagai pendamping apologi nanti. Siapa tahu Koushuu masih marah padanya.

_—dan semoga berakhir seperti yang ia inginkan_.

* * *

Koushuu menunggu sendirian usai Takuma kembali, karena harus mengurus berbagai izinnya hari ini. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Eijun tak akan pulang secepat itu. Jadi ia hanya duduk sendirian di meja makan dengan kue besar di meja. Lilinnya bahkan hampir habis karena sudah dinyalakan.

Ah, hari yang begitu buruk. Mungkin kalau ia bilang bahwa ingin merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, harus diutarakan langsung di lain hari agar tak terjadi kasus seperti ini. Lagipula dia ini bukan pria dengan pikiran dangkal yang akan setuju dengan kata perpisahan setelah saling mengikat di hadapan Tuhan.

Buat apa dia berjuang sejauh itu hanya demi seseorang? Koushuu sendiri belum pernah merasa begitu sebelumnya. Memang memalukan kalau diingat, tetapi ia tidak menyesal. Lebih baik ia malu daripada tak pernah mendapatkan Eijun.

Sejak kapan ya dia menyukai Eijun? Koushuu tak begitu mengerti. Ia merasakan ini selang beberapa waktu mereka bertemu dulu. Kepalanya jadi dipenuhi Eijun sepanjang waktu. Takuma lalu bilang ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Tapi meski jatuh cinta, Koushuu tidak suka Eijun pegang-pegang orang lain. Koushuu menatap mereka semua penuh dengki. Ia tidak suka Eijun seperti itu, ia ingin memilikinya seorang diri. Maka ia putuskan untuk menyatakan cinta, membuang harga dirinya yang kata Takuma setinggi Piramida Giza.

Yah, sayang kisahnya tidak semulus paha aktris wanita. Dia harus merasakan perih karena ditolak untuk kali pertama. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Koushuu akan mendapatkan Eijun bagaimanapun caranya. Semua referensi dari internet ia lakukan agar Eijun luluh. Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Di ambang harapan yang sirna, ia kebetulan dipinjami sebuah _shoujo manga_ oleh Shinji. Meski kesal, Koushuu tetap membaca. Pasti ada sesuatu di _manga_ ini.

Di _manga_ tersebut diceritakan si gadis dilamar pacarnya melalui siaran radio. Sungguh drama sekali.

Koushuu langsung terinspirasi, menggunakan media lain tentunya agar tidak terlihat plagiasi. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih sensasional. Ketika ia mengutarakan ini pada Takuma, tidak ia sangka akan mendapat dukungan penuh darinya. Takuma sampai sembah sujud di depan Patung Buddha yang berada di salah satu ruangan kantor agensinya.

"Koushuu! Hueeeee! _Tsundere_mu sembuh! Keajaiban dunia! Homina! Homina!"

—_begitulah_.

Apakah semua usaha panjangnya hanya akan berakhir seperti ini? Hanya karena salah paham?

Lucu sekali.

"Koushuu—AAAAAaaa." **gedubrak. Klontang. Prang.**

Koushuu terjengit. Ia langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju depan, tempat asal suara yang ia dengar. Ia bisa melihat Eijun di ambang pintu yang tadi belum sempat ia tutup lagi karena sibuk melamun. Ia di antara kotak-kotak kardus entah darimana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Koushuu mengulurkan tangan. Biarpun mereka sedang bertengkar, ia tetap harus menolong Eijun, '_kan_?

Eijun menyambut tangannya, Koushuu pun sudah siap membantunya berdiri kembali. Tetapi lelaki bermarga Okumura justru merasa ditarik tiba-tiba. Sebelum ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia tengah dicium.

Koushuu tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba ... ?

Kecupan dilepas tiga detik kemudian. Eijun menatap Koushuu yang kini memandang heran.

"M-maaf! Jadi sebagai permintaan maafku, aku beli banyak hadiah di toko! Aku sampai tidak tahu memilih yang mana jadi aku—"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kita bereskan kotak—"

Sebuah pelukan datang. Koushuu jatuh hingga punggungnya terbentur lantai kayu. Rasanya sakit sekali dan ia hanya bisa meringis tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memikirkan ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Sialan. Aku ... hiks ... minta maaf."

Koushuu langsung terpikir sebuah nama. Takuma, pasti dia melakukan sesuatu. Dasar keras kepala. Sudah dibilang jangan ikut campur, tetap saja.

Tapi mungkin juga tidak apa.

Koushuu mendekap raga Eijun, tangannya kini berada di bagian punggung. Membelai pelan sembari menenangkan orang yang masih saja menangis di atasnya.

Setidaknya hari ini tak berakhir sia-sia.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

#1 :

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Koushuu yang sedang menonton televisi di hari Minggu. Heran melihat Eijun sibuk mengancing pakaian tak jauh darinya sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Ada pemotretan mendadak. Tadi malam Asada menghubungiku, karena Haruichi sedang ada acara jadi aku menggantikannya."

"Tidak boleh."

Eijun berkedut kesal. "Kenapa kembali ke situ lagi?! Kau tidak ingat minggu lalu kita bertengkar karena ini?!"

"Lebih baik bertengkar daripada aku membiarkanmu pergi."

"Apa katamu?! Apa maumu, sih?! Kau juga tahu pekerjaan kita—"

"Tidak boleh."

Astaga, kenapa Koushuu jadi semakin menyebalkan sejak mereka bertengkar? Di mana salahnya? Bukankah harusnya ia berkaca dari masalah yang lalu? Tidak mengertikah ia bahwa masalah kecil saja bisa membuat hubungan mereka dalam bahaya?

Tunggu.

Ketika Eijun mereka kembali apa yang ia pikirkan, ia jadi malu sendiri. Sejak kapan dia jadi mencemaskan hubungan di antara mereka berdua? Eijun menangkup kedua pipi.

"Koushuu jelek!" serunya kesal secara spontan.

" ... jelek-jelek begini juga kau mau menerimaku, huh?"

Eijun melempar _remote_ televisi ke arahnya.

* * *

#2

"Ayo Koushuu! Ini untuk bahan postingan!"

Menjadi milenial macam Eijun punya beberapa kondisi. Salah satunya adalah mode "pengen posting kebersamaan" di sosial media. Koushuu sendiri jarang memakainya, berbeda dengan Eijun yang selalu bikin status tiap lima menit sekali.

Apa yang terjadi ketika pasanganmu adalah bagian kaum sosialita? Silakan bayangkan sendiri.

"Tidak."

"Pelit!"

Koushuu tidak masalah selama posenya biasa dan tak aneh-aneh. Tapi kali ini Eijun meminta mereka melakukan_ sky diving_ lalu didokumentasikan. Demi Tuhan, Koushuu hanya takut terjadi kecelakaan. Ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Eijun. Bagaimana jika itu benar terjadi?

"Apa? Kau sudah tak cinta aku?" sekarang Eijun bahkan berani mengancam dengan pertanyaan semacam itu usai mereka sepakat berdamai. Sedikit-sedikit menyinggung tentang cintanya. _Itu_ _retoris sekali, sayangku_—kata Koushuu dalam hati.

Koushuu refleks menjawab. "Apa perlu aku ke Himalaya dan mengibarkan bendera untukmu di sana?"

"Tidak sampai begitu juga! Eh, bagaimana kalau mendaki bersama ke Himalaya seperti katamu? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Ketika Eijun memohon seperti ini ia akan menggunakan mode mata melas. Tahu benar salah satu kelemahan Koushuu, tentu saja Eijun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Koushuu ingin menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya iseng ketika menyampaikan usul. "Tid—"

_Cup_.

Eijun keburu mengecup pipi Koushuu.

"Aku sayang Koushuu!"

Koushuu tidak punya hak menolak.

* * *

A/N :

Kamus

Gombal Mukiyo : gue gatau arti bahasanya gimana, intinya lap kotor gitu dah ga layak. Ini juga bisa dipakai untuk menilai seseorang kalau buruk perilakunya.

Amung lamis : hanya berbicara. Maksudnya cuma mengecap kata gitu tanpa tindakan nyata. Omdo.

Catatan tambahan :

*Soal siaran di radio, itu beneran kejadian di sini. Jadi gue pikir ga berlebihan kalau cuma pindah media. Apalagi kalau elo punya uang, hajar! Pepet teroooss sampai dia gak bisa nolak! Jodoh gak akan kemana2, tapi elonya juga kudu usaha, bambanx!

**buat marriage life ini temanya kelewat alay sekaligus sederhana. Hahaha. Santoso—eh sabodo teuing. Yang namanya Santoso jangan gorok gue. btw jodoh gue di isekai jadi gue tanya temen2 lain soal ini. Halu boleh riset wajib. Meski gue nulis ini hasil halu.

*** Cuma mau bilang Takuma di sini gu3 b4n93T

**** Percaya gak kalau ini tadinya mau gue kasih judul "Bojoku Galak." kaya lagunya mbak Jihan Audy.

Ada kesalahan penulisan mohon dimaafkan dengan hati yang lapang. Basically gue masih berwujud manusia, bukan panda. Manusia adalah tempatnya salah eaaa cakep tong.

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
